Shadowy Face in the Mirror
by Dragon of the Elements
Summary: Harper's a...HUSBAND? Harper's a...FATHER? Harper's...BACK ON THE ANDROMEDA AFTER 6 YEARS? What's this??? Chapter 7 people!! Aren't you excited?Now accepting anonymous reviews!!! *R&R*
1. Puddle of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda (unfortunately) or anything associated with Andromeda. Also, (once again unfortunately) I am not making any money off of this.  
  


Author's (that would be me, Dragon of the Elements) Note: Okay, so here's the first chapter. I have only seen a few episodes, so if I get any facts wrong don't yell at me. I know like nothing about the planets, the types of spaceships, and the necessary materials to fix Andromeda. I'm kind of using my imagination here. So work with me please, and if you have any info, please tell me. If I actually get some goods reviews I'll keep going. But be nice!!! Okay, I'm done. For now. But I will be back!!!!  
  
***Some back-water slave planet controlled by the Drago-Kasov Pride, called Damien***   


The Andromeda, after a brief but intense aerial dogfight with some as far un-identified small fighters, had suffered enough damage to be forced to seek somewhere to land so that the necessary materials could be bought.   
  
Or, as Beka had put it "So we can get a break from the damn ship and get some real air while Harper fixes the ship."  
  
Harper watched as the rest of the crew filed off the Andromeda. They were headed to the nearest city, a place called Riiocan. Dylan warned them that the planet was controlled by the Drago-Kasov Pride (Dragans for short), and they should try to avoid provoking any trouble. Harper had noticed that the last part seemed to be aimed at Tyr.  
  
For the next half hour after the rest of them, including Rommie, had left, Harper worked around the Engineering section to fix what he could. The main damage was to the engines, where one of the enemies missiles had hit very close to.  
  
Harper sighed, and ran a greasy hand through his hair. He had done all he could without the parts he needed, but now it was time to go to Riiocan.  
  
"Might as well get this over with." he muttered as he left the ship, pausing for a moment as the airlock shut behind him.  
  
Harper was kind of uneasy about walking around alone on a Nietzchean-controlled planet. Even though it had been years since he had been officially under Dragan rule, he was still unsure about walking around like he was anybody. Maybe to Tyr and Dylan, they were equals, but to him, they would always be a source of anxiousness.  
  
***An hour later, in Riiocan***  
  
Harper sighed as he walked out of the mechanics shop, the Golden Nano-Welder. It was the third shop he had been to so far, and he had still not found the parts he needed.   
  
If only that was his biggest problem. However, it wasn't. For the past 30 minutes two big, tough-looking Nietzcheans, Dragans he presumed, had been following him. He knew the type, and they were slavers. Harper had tried to ignore them, but they weren't going away.  
  
Harper had kept going about his normal business, hoping that he would run into someone off the Andromeda, hopefully Dylan or Beka, hell, even Tyr. But so far he had seen no one.  


Just then, the slavers decided to make their move. In the classic pincer movement, they attacked him, one on each side. Harper tried to run, but the first slaver took out a whip and viciously pulled Harper's legs out from under him. He crashed to the ground, the breath knocked out of him and wincing as he felt several ribs break.  
  
He screamed as the second Nietzchean stepped on his back to hold him down.   
  
"Shut up, you ass. Or it will be much more painful in the future for you."  
  
As if to prove his point, he ground down on Harper's back. In response, Harper screamed again.  
  
*** One block away***  
  
Beka and Trance had been walking after having something to eat at a dingy-looking 'restaurant'. They then heard a scream that was unmistakably Harper's.  
  
"What has Harper gotten himself into now," groaned Beka as she gripped her gun and headed in the direction of the screams, Trance cautiously following her.  
  
The two of them headed in the direction of Harper's scream, not knowing what to expect, but knowing it wouldn't be good. They rounded a corner, then Beka, who was leading, saw what was there and pulled back behind the filthy wall.  
  
"There are two Nietzcheans that have Harper. We'll have to rush them and try and get Harper out of there." she told trance, who only nodded.  
  
They counted silently to three, then whirled around the corner and aimed their guns, ready to take down those who would take Harper. They took aim and shot at...  
  
Nothing. No Harper, no Nietzcheans. Only a small pool of blood, marking where Harper had lain.  
  
He was gone.  
  
***Three hours later***  
  
Pounding. That was the first thing he felt. It sounded like little men were cheerfully pounding drums inside his brain. And there was pain, and the sharp, jolting pain up his whole leg, even though he wasn't moving.

He lay there motionless for a while, debating on whether moving seemed like the best thing. His head was still pounding, and he had come to realize his left leg was broken, and so were some of his ribs, which made it hard to breathe.   
  
Finally, taking the supreme effort, he raised himself into a sitting position. Shaking with the pain and the effort, he raised one hand, ran it through his blond hair, wincing at the massive bump and dried blood, and remembered-  
  
to be continued  
  
Dragon of the Elements, better known as Element's note: Okay. It took me like two months to finally find the time to do this, but chapter 1 is done. I need your reviews please, to know whether this, my first attempt at fan fiction was any good. My muse and alter-ego, EarthDragon, was co-operating today. She doesn't always do that.  
  
EarthDragon: Of course not! Now, where is the fun in that? But, Element made me do this, under threat of no Fanfiction time or free time. No free time means no terrorizing innocent livestock and/or people.  
Element: No what?!?! You lousy muse, I'm going to kick your scaly emerald as-  
  
EarthDragon: Uh-oh. Look, now you got me in trouble. I gotta fly before she chains me to a tree. Review, so she'll be happy and I can return!   
  



	2. Silhouette in the Light

Dragon of the Elements(a.k.a Element): Ookay. My muse, EarthDragon, is currently still in hiding, so I'm a little low on ideas. I haven't managed to convince her that she can keep her fan-fiction privileges, though if she terrorizes anyone else, she's gonna end up at the Muse Pound.

  
  


Earth(peering out from behind a rock): You mean it? I'm not in trouble.

  
  


Element: No, now please come back. I need some inspiration for the second chapter.

  
  


Earth: Really? Well, okay. The muse descends. You may now bow before my presence. All the hail the all migh-

  
  


Element: Shut up. And thanks to the people who reviewed it, and another thanks to Fearless, for their input!! 

  
  


Earth: And thank you Umm, for appreciating me. At least somebody does. My fabulously gifted self, and my amazing talents, are far too under-appreciated.

  
  


Element: Remember what I said about fan-fiction?

  
  


Earth: Shutting up.

  
  


***In Riiocan***

  
  


Nothing. His hand froze as he frantically tried to digest this piece of information, the only one that was currently in his head. He remembered nothing. No faces, no names, no life. There was only pain, and the feeling of a blank screen in his head. That and the drums.

  
  


He finally pried open his eyes, and again there was nothing. For a second his growing panic nearly escalated to hysteria, then he realized the room was pitch-black. He sat there, staring wildly in the dark, trying to grasp onto the situation.

  
  


There was a situation? Maybe. He didn't know. Was he supposed to be here? Did he belong here? He didn't think so. If he was supposed to be here, then why did he associate this place with panic and pain?

  
  


Speaking of pain, his was getting worse. His head was still pounding, and since he was sitting up, it made it even harder to breathe. And his leg...he didn't even want to think about that. There wasn't much he could do, sitting up, so he lay back down, closed his eyes, and tried to think.

  
  


He couldn't. What was there to think about if he didn't even know what he thought? Blank, blank, blank. That's all every part of his mind was. But he didn't scream, or cry out, or yell for help. Because he didn't know what it meant to do those things.

  
  


Suddenly, he heard a noise. Immediately his head was full of questions? Was it good? Bad? What was good and bad? Where was it coming from?

Then, light. In the midst of the black, a square of yellow was cut. He sat up fast, wondering what it was, if it was danger, and not knowing why.

  
  


A black silhouette appeared in the square, and a voice yapped something out. He didn't understand, and anyways, he was to hurt too respond. When he didn't move, the silhouette did. It came in the room, which was quite small. Glancing down at the hurt man, who stared unblinkingly up at them with a mixture of fascination and confusion and blankness.

  
  


The silhouette turned, yelled something else out into the light, then knelt down. They reached out a hand, which was only met with the same weird stare. The silhouette tried to say something else. Same result. The man's unblinking stare was making them nervous.

  
  


The silhouette-person finally reached out and touched him on the leg. Unfortunately, the light from the door was inadequate, and so they did not see the odd angle that his left leg was sticking out. So when the person touched it, they did not expect the piercing yelp of pain that accompanied his poke.

  
  


Immediately realizing what was wrong, the silhouette-person left the man alone, instead staring at him, studying him, as if with its gaze, the silhouette could find out what was up with this strange, hurt person with the penetrating stare.

  
  


He was scared. And the poke from the strange, dark thing that had come from the light had sent pain that he didn't even know existed. When he yelped in pain, he had started from the sound, and it took him a few moments to realize it had been him.

  
  


Light exploded from everywhere! Again, he let out that piercing yelp, for the light had sent fresh waves of pain through him. He looked around wildy for the silhouette, but instead saw another person, a human.

  
  


The person had clothes that fit closely around them, made of soft leather. A much-used and 3rd-rate gun was attached comfortably to their belt. A bandana held mid-back length chocolate-brown hair back from her face.

  
  


He face. He stared at it, the first recognizable thing he had seen since before, well, he didn't know. The face was tanned, and dirty, but the green eyes were clear and strong. Their gaze met, and for a moment, a connection was made. 

  
  


Then the pain became too much, his leg and his head and his ribs all swirling in a hurricane of pain which over-whelmed all other feelings, including the emptiness inside him.

  
  


For a moment he felt relief, for at least the pain filled his empty head, then there was only the face of the silhouette-person, then only the green eyes, then only the dark. 

  
  


to be continued

  
  


Dragon of the Elements: Okay, that went by really fast. Hopefully in this chapter you'll figure out that Harper (who is 'he' or 'him' in this chapter) has total amnesia. Yeah it's been done on like every show, but I got this idea a long time ago. In this chapter I tried to convey what it would be like for an amnesiac. Most times they can still talk, and walk, and have brief flashes of memory. But what if that didn't happen? What would it be like to not know what pain, or light, or speech, or even good and bad are??

  
  


EarthDragon: And on that deeply philosophical note, and thanks to Element's amazing muse, chapter 2 of 'Shadowy Face in the Mirror' is done!!

  
  


Element: Isn't it the muse's job to tell them to review? You're not doing your job, Earth!

  
  


Earth: Oh, sorry. More reviews please. Advice, input, ideas, it's all good. And even if it's not, that's okay. Cuz then I can wail on your puny butts!

  
  


Element: She's kidding. Anyways, what's a beta? People are talking about them, but I don't know what they are and I don't have one! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Name for a Face

Okay Dragon of the Elements: People actually like my story and review! I'm so proud. You're such a good muse, Earth! (Turns and gives Earth a big hug)  


Earth: (choking) Thanks. Anyway, here's chapter three, and I might as well tell you before hand to review. So review already! And thanks Dawn N, for seeing that this story has potential!! P.S. Element loves your fan-fictions!  
  


***Three days after the warehouse, in yet another warehouse***  
  
He lay on a bed. Actually, it was more like a mattress on the ground, one of about 50 identical mattresses in the warehouse room, but they called it a bed. So that's what it was. And, more important, Alaya called it a bed.  
  
Alaya, or the silhouette person, as he still thought of her in his head, was his nurse. And a freedom fighter. And a mercenary. Talk about juggling your careers. She had been the one who had found him in the Dark Room, as he thought of it. And she had been the one who saved him.  
  
After he had passed out, she and her back-up, the person she had been calling for, had picked him up and carried him out of the Dark Room, and to their own warehouse. His leg, ribs and head had been tended, and tended quite well. Despite the fact that it looked very grungy from the outside, the inside, and especially the infirmary, were clean and well tended.  
  
He had woken up the next day, and the first things he saw were those eyes. The connection buzzed through them again, then someone called something to her, and she looked away. He felt it, and he knew she felt it too.  
  
She, and the other people in the warehouse, spoke in some strange tongue. Then again, since he could not remember his own speech, or what normal speech was, it didn't really matter. Alaya was slowly teaching him how to speak, which was easier than it sounded. Being unable to remember anything about his previous language made it easy for him to learn.  
  
At first, no one had realized what was wrong with him. They had assumed he hadn't spoken of recognized anything because of his wounds, but after they had been cleaned and tended, and he still wasn't responding, they began to figure out something was wrong. It was Alaya who figured out he probably had lost his memory.  
  
Alaya, he thought as he drifted back to sleep, what a beautiful name. What does beautiful mean?

And with that thought, he fell asleep.  
  
  
Alaya watched as the nameless man fell back asleep. He slept a lot, more than most of the other patients. She guessed when you didn't recognize or remember anything, and couldn't talk to anyone, it was easier just to sleep.   
  
She was attracted to him, she admitted to herself. The first time they had looked at each other in the cell of the Nietzchean slave holding centre, where slaves were kept until they could be sold. She and about 15 others had been on a raid to free the slaves. Usually they left the injured ones behind, for they would slow down attempts to escape, but something had compelled her to take this person.  
  
Alaya had been raiding slave holding warehouses for three years, since she was 19. This had been the first time she had felt connected to, and truly cared for, one of her rescued. Of course, after the people with minor injuries had been brought in, or one of the freedom fighters had been injured, she had felt for them. But it was never very deep, or very long.   
  
For some reason, this unnamed, unknown person was different. You like him, a little voice in her head said. And he likes you, if he likes anything. But don't push it. He doesn't trust easily.  
  
That was certainly true. He didn't respond, or show any emotions or signs of recognition for what people did. He didn't try and speak, he just lay there and watched with those blue eyes. Those soft, wonderful blue eyes . . .   
  
Stop it, that little voice continued, you're working here. And stop staring at him.  
  
Alaya realized she was, and quickly turned back to her patient, one of about five she cared for. It was a fellow freedom fighter, and Alaya's cousin, Mikelle. Mikelle was the one who had first gotten Alaya to join the rebels. Her absolute conviction in that ideal had convinced Alaya. Now she was as steadfastly devoted to their cause as Mikelle.  
  
"He-llo? Remember me? Your cousin, whose arm is not getting bandaged any faster with you gawking at that nameless stranger," said Mikelle.  
  
Alaya jumped and got back to the business of wrapping Mikelle's arm. She had cut it in a fight with a Nietzchean.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked her cousin as she continued, firmly fixing her eyes on Mikelle's forearm.  
  
"Yes, Alaya, it's that obvious. To me, and to everyone else. Trust you to pick the guy with no name, no past and no memory, when just about every other freedom fighter has been interested in you."  
  
"Mikelle!" Alaya blushed, "not every guy. And anyway, they weren't that special. He is, somehow, we. . .belong together. We. . .fit. I can't really explain it."  
  
Mikelle watched her cousin struggling for words, "Speaking of no name, what are we gonna call him? I don't think he'd appreciate being called 'nameless person' or 'no memory stranger' for the rest of his life. 

"Why don't you name him, Al?" she asked, using Alaya's nickname, "Seeing as you're the one who has the hots for him, and you're the only one who's interested in him."

Alaya again paused in bandaging her cousin's arm, once again lost in thought. This was obviously something of great importance to her, and she did not take it lightly. Neither Mikelle nor Alaya realized that the subject of their conversation was listening, and waiting even more intently than Mikelle.  
  
"Jason," she said finally, "his name will be Jason."  


  
  


The young man now named Jason, who had been listening to the cousins' whole conversation, gave a smile, the first smile he could remember. He had learned enough of the language to be able to understand the gist of most conversations, though he had never spoken it.  
  
Jason, I am Jason, he thought. If it had been anyone other than Alaya who had named him, he would not have accepted it. But since she had, and for a lack of his previous name, or any name for that matter, his name was Jason.  
  
  
Dragon of the Elements: Okay, that chapter took a bit longer, but it's done! I'm going to try and put a new chapter up every day, or at least until people get tired of my story. And since my muse is co-operating (finally), this story is really coming along. Now what do you say, EarthDragon?  
  
Earth: Review please!! (turns and looks at Element) Happy now?  
  
Element: Very much so, thanks.  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	4. Running down an Alley

EarthDragon: Okay, Element is very tired and doesn't feel like talking. She's leaving on a trip tomorrow, so she needs to pack. This chapter probably isn't going to be too long, and she'll try and put up new chapters regularly once she gets back. And Dawn N:thanks for the e-mail, and she'll respond when she gets back!!  
  
  
  


***On Damien, three months after Harper became Jason***  
  
Jason walked down a street in a quiet village, called Borness. It was nestled in between two mountains which typified Damien, and lay about 6 hours west of Riiocan. It was a typical Damien village, except for one thing. It was a free village, not controlled by the Nietzcheans. The first, and only, one of its kind in 200 years.  
  
Jason walked slowly, his head whipping from side to side as he tried to digest all of the sights. He had not walked down this particular street before, and even though it was like almost ever other street in Borness, he regarded it with equal fascination as he had the first time after seeing it.  
  
He still walked with a limp, a visual reminder of what he had been through. He, along with the other people that had been rescued from the warehouse, had been secretly smuggled to Borness over 2 ½ months ago. It had been done gradually, a few people at a time, so it would not be noticeable.  
  
Alaya had come over with him to Borness. At first he had thought it was just the most incredible coincidence in the world(once he learned what coincidence meant), but, he had soon realized that Alaya had arranged it this way.  
  
Alaya, oh Alaya. He still liked her as much as the first time he had seen her. He had thrown himself into learning the language and customs of Damien as much to impress her as to help himself. Their connection seemed to grow stronger with every time they looked at each other. And he liked that very much.  
  
  
  
Alaya watched him walk by, as entranced as always when she saw him. His almost child-like wonderment fascinated her, but there was a very mature way he seemed to process the world.  


"Al, you're doing it again," came a voice from behind her. Alaya jumped and spun around, blushing. She always hated it when people caught her staring at Jason.  
  
"Oh! It's you, Mikelle. I thought it was Ven or someone, come to tease me." Ven was the village's resident gossip. As soon as she had seen Alaya's interest in Jason, everyone had known.

And for Alaya, who had never really shown an interest in anyone, despite the fact that most guys had shown an interest in her, to be interested in someone, well, that was something.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him out or something? He doesn't know what 'ask out' means, so if you're waiting for him to ask you, you can keep waiting."

I dunno, Mikelle. What if...before...he had a family? Kids? I don't want to get in the way of that, or create problems for later."  
  
"Look at him, Al. Do you think he really cares? It's not like he's rushing to find out who or what he was. He seems perfectly content here. And Alaya, you two are probably the only people in th known worlds who have fallen in love without exchanging any words and only a few glances."  


"Love?!" Alaya started at the word, then looked at Jason ,who continued to wander down the street, then back at Mikelle. "I guess so. Love." A slow smile crept across her face.  
  
"Go to him, Al. You know you need to."  
  
"Okay then. I will."  
  
  
  
Jason had almost reached te end of the street when he heard a noise. He turned around, and saw Alaya leaving an alley between two houses.   
  
He looked her straight in the eye, and she looked back. This time there were no other people to be distracted by, and no other things that needed to be done. There was just each other.  
  
She walked towards him, barely aware she was moving. He walked as well, only he was totally aware that he was finally coming close to her.  
  
Each started to jog, then run towards each other, each desperately needing the other. Momentary glances were no longer enough to satisfy them. They were in love, totally and completely, and they knew it, and were ready to accept it.  
  
They finally met, in a back street in Borness, and fell into each others arms, then started the most passionate kiss ever held in Borness, hell, on Damien. The whole planet could have fallen around them, and they wouldn't even have paused.  
  
Mikelle, still hidden in the alley, shook her head. "Yeah, that wasn't really what I had in mind, but sure, it'll work."  
  
  
  
Dragon of the Elements: Ookay, that's done. I wasn't going to do it, but not only was Earth threatening to leave if I didn't do it, but I couldn't not update for that long. Oh, and this chapter's to Dawn N, for her awesome and very nice reviews. I'll email you back!!! And, since EarthDragon has gone to sleep(which I should be doing), please review!!

  
  



	5. Speeder Betrayal

Dragon of the Elements: Okay, well EarthDragon is on vacation with her b/f SkyDragon(yes, apparently muse-dragons can have boyfriends, even though I am single), so I have to do this chapter without her guidance. Anyways, in this chapter it has been 9 months since the last chapter, which means it has been a full year in my story. I want to hurry things up a bit, so this chapter is going to be longer, rather than having 2 or 3 more smaller ones. Sorry it took so long!  
  
  
  


***Borness***  
  
"Jason, hurry up, or we won't be able to make this run safely!"  


"Coming, just a minute Mikelle. The speeder isn't going anywhere."  


Jason turned back to his wife. Yeah, you read right. His wife. About a month after their first kiss in the alley, he and Alaya were married. The residents of Borness were glad she had finally settled down, even though they weren't totally sure of Jason. No two freedom fighters were happier together.  


"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Jason, I'll be fine. You know this run is important. It will probably be the last good run we can make before the Pass closes up. And those people are counting on you."  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, then nodded, "I should be back by tomorrow, I'll contact you if I can," and with that, he kissed her, then her round belly, checked to make sure his gun was in place, then turned and ran after Mikelle, who was waiting impatiently in front of one of the 4 speeders.  


Alaya watched him go. It tore her to see him leave, but she knew the others relied on him to lead them on ths mission. And the run was important. They had learned that about 50 children were being held in a slave warehouse, similar to the one Jason had been rescued from and not too far from it. The children were being moved tomorrow, and they just couldn't leave them there.  


She sighed, and turned away as the speeders roared off, kicking up dust. She had been doing those runs since she was 19. Heck, she even had led a few of them. But since getting pregnant, being a freedom fighter hadn't really worked.  


Pregnant, she thought, who would have thought I'd be a mother? Certainly not me. But she was just over 7 months pregnant, and the Borness doctors had assured her that the baby was growing normally. Though she would have like to have gone with Jason...  
  


***Meanwhile, on the speeder, heading to Riiocan***  


Jason sat next to Mikelle, who was piloting the speeder. They followed the other three silently, winding carefully through the mountains, to avoid being caught.  


Jason glanced at the 8 other members in the back of the speeder, resting his gaze on one in particular. She had come a few months before, tall, strongly built, with dark hair. There was something about her that Jason didn't trust. She caught him staring at her and smiled.  


"So, Jason, why are you doing this exactly? I mean, you don't really, you know..."  


"Remember anything?" he replied bluntly, turning back to Mikelle as he answered her question, "I'm doing this because of that, Mikelle. They took something from me, something more important than my freedom or even my rights. Because of them, I lost who and what I was, and I can't get it back. Other people should never have to go what I went through, no matter what planet I came from, with or without a memory. Why do you do it?"  
  
Mikelle looked caught off-guard at his question, then took a deep breath and responded, "I do it because I can, and will. I was living in Riiocan, and I knew people were being taken for slaves, but I didn't do anything. I minded my own business, and was left alone. But then one of the freedom fighters came to talk to some of the people in my area, to, you know, get them to join the cause. The stories he told were so moving. People were and are out there suffering, and maybe, if I can save just one person, make one life better, then I've made a difference."  


Jason nodded, accepting her answer without comment. He didn't notice the tall woman with dark hair listening and watching them intently.  
  
  


***Three hours later, outside the warehouse in Riiocan***  
  
Jason, Mikelle, and the eight other members waited for the signal, hidden behind another warehouse and some crates. They could see the warehouse that housed the children. Another group from one of the other speeders was in charge of taking out the Nietzchean guards, another in charge of watching the warehouse for Nietzchean back-up, the last for getting the children out of the warehouse. Jason's group, which Mikelle was the leader of, was in charge of getting the children on their speeder and leaving. The other groups would follow when they could.  
  
Suddenly Mikelle's com-link crackled, "We're almost out. We have about 20 children for you, the rest are on their way, but they'll have to leave with the next speeder. Get ready."  
  
"You heard 'em, people. They're going to be coming out, so when you see 'em, grab a couple children and get them on the speeder as fast as you can. Orange team will cover you. Move!"  
  
At this, the freedom fighters, or team Purple, mobilized. As the first children came out of the building, they dashed up to it, grabbed a couple by the arm, and led them to the speeder.  


"Sonya, guard the speeder!" Mikelle yelled distractedly, to the well-muscled dark woman. Jason thought he saw an evil grin pass across Sonya's face, but then it was gone. 

He saw the next two children exit, and dashed towards them. But then something made him stop. It was the sight of Sonya jumping into the speeder and driving away before any of the children were on it.  
  
Then he knew.  
  
"Sonya's betrayed us!" he yelled at Mikelle, "She took the speeder, and now she's gone!!"  


"What!?! That's impossible!" cried Mikelle. She turned and saw the empty space where the speeder had been.  


"Fucking hell! I knew there was something wrong with that little bitch! Jason, get to another speeder and fire it up! If I'm right, she'll be going to tell the Nietzcheans so they can set a nice trap. We gotta get the hell outta here! Now!!"  


Jason nodded wordlessly and ran to the speeder. He fired up the controls easily, instinct coming to him. For a moment he froze. How did I know what to do? I've never piloted one of these before, only seen Mikelle. And yet I knew...Oh god! What am I? Gotta focus!  
  
He heard a thud and turned, but it was only the first of the freedom fighters loading the children on. They immediately got to the very back, making sure that the other children would have room.

Soon the 20 children were loaded on. The freedom fighters started to jump in what little room was left, but as they did gunfire erupted. One was killed instantly and another was wounded and dragged in by his fellow fighters.  
  
"Crap!" yelled Mikelle as she jumped into the speeder and sat in he pilot's chair as Jason moved over, "Sonya told them where we were! This area was supposed to be clear, that's why we chose now to attack! Damn it!"  


"Mikelle, calm down. That doesn't matter right now. We have to get the children out of here. That's all that matters!"  
  
She took a deep breath, "Right, let's go."  


  
  


The next hour was the most harrowing of Jason short-remembered life. Mikelle drove them through the mountains at break-neck speed, for they were being pursued by two Nietzchean speeder that were much newer and better equipped then theirs. She didn't bother with the secret route, only intent on getting back to Borness so the guards there could take out the speeders.   
  
She was heading through a canyon, only a few miles from the village, when gunfire exploded from the sides of the rock cliffs. The speeder shuddered and buckled, and Mikelle swore so fiercely that Jason looked at her in surprise.  
  
"She must have put a tracking device on us," said Jason, "and those speeders forced us into the canyon where the guns could pick us off."

Mikelle looked at the console and blanched visibly. "Jason...we're breaking up."  
  
He looked at her, and the other rebels did, and they all understood. They were going to die. It was that simple. As a rebel, there was always this risk. But it had never seemed like a reality. Until now.  
  
Mikelle took a deep breath, "Well, we might as well make as much damage as we can. Good job, everyone. See you in the afterlife."  
  
And with that, she turned the speeder sideways and cut the speed. The two speeder behind them didn't have a chance. They were fast, but their speed worked against them. They couldn't stop in time. All three of them came together with a sickening crunch, then burst into flames.  
  
***To be continued? I dunno...***

Dragon of the Elements: Have I got your attention? I believe this is known as a cliff-hanger. EarthDragon is still gone, so this chapter was done on my own. Actually, that isn't true. She sent me some advice via e-mail. Wonders of the Net. Anyways, please review guys. I need your reviews. And if anyone knows how I can turn off this 'signed reviews only', because I don't want it and would like to accept anonymous reviews too!

A/N: On the 5 or 6 Andromeda episodes I have seen, none of them have shown any planet vehicles. Do they have speeders? Like hell I know. It sounded good, and kind of Star Wars, though I don't own that either, so I used the idea. If you do know what they use, let me know. If not, don't hate me for it.

A/N: If you see a review by EarthDragon, that's me, in case you haven't figured it out by now. I'm usually too lazy to sign in. The next chapter...what am I saying? Jason's dead, right? Exploding into flames and all that, in case you didn't read the story. So will there be another chapter. Who knows? 


	6. Full Circle

Dragon of the Elements: I am soooo sorry for having not written sooner. My computer has been having an identity crisis, and I've been really busy getting back to school. EarthDragon has returned, and this idea has been sitting in my head, I just haven't written it down yet. But there's some info you need to know about this chapter to understand why it is, and here it is:

  
  


Okay, in this next chapter takes place 5 years after the last one. Yes I know it has been a VERY long time, and I know you people are all dying to know what's been happening on the Andromeda, but that's coming, I promise.

Jason/Harper did not die, though he came pretty close. I'm not going to tell you how exactly that happened now, but it will all be explained. He and Alaya have two children, the 5 year old that was still in Alaya's tummy in chapter 5 is a boy named Hunter, and they have a 3 year old named Rebecca(Hunter and Rebecca...sound familiar?;) ) They also have another child on the way. Jason is the only survivor of the speeder crash, poor MIKELLE is dead(Earth is sobbing in background). 

Anyways, in this chapter the valley of Borness has been discovered, so the rebels are currently floating around in an old ship(I will explain that also). Maybe some Commonwealth ship will come pick them up...

And even though I'm leaving a lot of loose ends here, they will all be tied up when Harper/Jason and everybody's favorite crew have a little chat....

  
  


Earth: Are you trying to give them a freaking introduction or tell them the rest of the story? Gee. Read and review people, and I had a fabulous time with my boyfriend, in case you were wondering.

  
  


Element: They weren't. Shut up.

  
  
  
  


***An old cruiser, floating around near Damien, full of rebel-gees***

  
  


"Daddy, I'm bored. When are we going to go home. I don't like this ship. I wanna see my garden," a three-year old complained. She had blond hair and blue-green eyes. She was also annoyed, and an annoyed three-year old is never a good thing.

  
  


"I know you don't like this ship Rebecca, nobody does. But our home is gone, so we have to stay here until someone comes to help us."

  
  


"Who's gonta come help us Daddy?"

  
  


Good question. And honestly, he had no idea. But hearing that made both of them feel better.

  
  


Jason sighed and leaned back. For 2 weeks know around a hundred rebels had been crammed in this old piece of crap, the only thing large enough they could find on such short notice. And those hundred had been the lucky ones.

  
  


They couldn't live much longer like this, everyone on board knew. They had dragged the cruiser just far enough away from Damien so that they would hopefully not be located, but it was only a matter of time. And food and water were beginning to disappear. So were tempers. Borness had bene fairly large and comfortable, but not the cruiser. Everyone was all crushed together.

  
  


Someone needed to find them, Jason knew. But who? Who out there would care enough, or chance into Damien's system, and would rescue a hundred-odd rebels?

  
  


He glanced over at Alaya, and his face immediately softened. She was asleep on her back, her massive belly sticking in the air. She would be due any day now, and it showed. Their oldest child Hunter was sprawled beside her, also fast asleep. The family of four shared a ratty mattress laid on the floor, in the same room as three other families on similar mattresses. But since Jason and Alaya had some status, they actually had a mattress and shared one of the nicer rooms.

  
  


"Go to sleep Rebecca, it's night-time."

  
  


"But Daddy, it's always nighty-time up here. How do I know when I should be sleeping?"

  
  


She was right again, Jason thought. Three, going on a genius.

  
  


"Your brother and Mommy seem to be doing okay. And I bet your little sister or brother probably sleeping too. Now go to sleep. Goodnight."

  
  


"Night Daddy, I love you."

  
  


"I love you too."

  
  


Rebecca flashed him a smile, then settled down at the end of the mattress. Jason smiled back, then left. The look of pure adoration and total trust and faith she placed in him never failed to move him. But now, business.

  
  


He walked purposefully along the corridors, giving an encouraging smile to those he walked past. Most smiled back, some a little desperately. Jason turned abruptly into the commend deck, and stopped beside a black haired man only a few years older than him.

  
  


"Oh, hey Jas. Nothin' new, if that's what you're gonna ask," said the man, Remmy. The two of them had bene good friends since their escape.

  
  


"Why I am not surprised? Is our distress signal still on?"

  
  


"It's been going twenty-four seven, not that it makes a difference."

  
  


"Maybe one day it wi-hey, what's that?" Jason pointed to a red blinking light that had suddenly come on.

  
  


Remmy gave him a funny look, as if any sane person should know what is was. Or at least any person with a memory, "It's a respond light, Jas. It lets us know that our distress signal is being answered."

  
  


The two of them stood rock-still for a minute, not realizing the light's significance. The red light blinked on patiently. Then it implication of the light hit them both.

  
  


"OH MY GOD!!! WE HAVE AN ANSWER!!! WE HAVE AN ANSWER!!!"

  
  


The entire command deck leaped into action as if a Nietzchean patrol had come on board. Some ran to tell their families, friends and anyone and everyone else, while the majority busily got a response together.

  
  


After a minute they realized it was true. The ship had come into the system and heard their distress signal, and had responded immediately. They said their ship was more than adequate to accommodate a hundred rebels.

  
  


The rebels were packed and organized within a matter of minutes. Everyone was practically bouncing off the walls. Two weeks of hell were finally coming to an end!

  
  


Jason ran down the halls, practically jumping over the rebels that crowded the halls. Alaya and the kids were awake, and looking rather confused. Hunter was shaking his mom and asking what was going on, though she didn't seem to have an answer. 

  
  


She saw Jason come bounding excitedly in, and at the look of elation on his face she sighed in relief. "What's going on Jason? The kids and I woke up and everyone was rushing around."

  
  


"A ship answered our distress signal. We're being picked up!!"

  
  


Three smiles lit simultaneously. "Are we really, Daddy?" asked Hunter, who was now wide awake.

  
  


"We really are, Hunter. Now get your stuff ready because we're getting ready to go."

  
  


Ten minutes later the old cruiser was safely parked in the docking bay of the rescue ship. Jason had not actually seen the ship that had rescued them, since he had been getting his family ready, but it was apparently huge.

  
  


Slowly, to slowly, the rebels were unloaded onto the ship. Finally all one hundred-odd thin, tied hungry, dirty and battered rebels were unloaded. Jason and his family were near the back, because Alaya could not move around easily anymore. So he did not see the crew, but he heard the captain's words quite clearly.

  
  


"Welcome, everyone. I hope that we can be of service to you any way we can, and please enjoy the hospitality of my ship. I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant."

  
  


Earth: Omigod, that was so suspenseful! How could you do this to us, and especially to me, Element? Harper's a dad, and he's finally on the Andromeda after 6 years where they've thought he was dead. How did he survive? What's the crew been up to? Tell me!! (Earth screams and faints).

  
  


Element: Good gosh, you're so over-dramatic. But those are good questions. And they'll be answered in the next chapter(promise!!). But you'll have to review and tune in!! 


	7. Why Are You A Funny Color?

Dragon of the Elements: Ah-hah! I finally have sat down and I am going to write! Umm, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
  
EarthDragon: ...and Happy Halloween, and Happy Thanksgiving, cuz it's been like 4 months since you've updated.   
  
Element: *embarrassed grin* Umm, yeah. Sorry about that. Um, one thing you need to remember, Harper/Jason doesn't recognize the crew(obviously) and they don't recognize him, since he's changed a lot. And if there's like some DNA scanning on the Andromeda, forget it. Not there.  
  
  
***On the Andromeda***  


Trance and Beka watched as a hundred-odd ratty-looking refugees loaded them selves off of their ship. Actually, calling it a 'ship' was being kind. It was leaking oxygen, and the engines were basically dead. It was amazing that it had managed to get into space at all, let alone for two weeks.  


"Are we still going down the planet?" asked Trance, watching as the rebels filed by. Dylan and Rommie were leading them to the mess hall, because it was obvious they hadn't been eating much, or even at all.  
  
"Probably not Trance," Beka replied, as the last people went by, a man and his pregnant wife, two small kids urging them to hurry up. She and Trance fell in line behind them, "With all these people to take care of, to feed, find quarters for them, and"- she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose- "shower, it'll have to wait."  
  
Trance nodded, looking downcast. Beka noticed this and gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry Trance. We'll find him one of these times."  
  
"Are you sure? We've been coming to this out of the way system for 6 years, we look for weeks at a time, and nothing. It's like he's been sucked into a black hole."  


"Dylan was sucked into a black hole, remember Trance? And he survived. Maybe Harper did too."  
  
  
"-maybe Harper did too."  
  
Jason head snapped up, and he suddenly felt dizzy. More dizzy than he already did, anyway. Ever since he had come on this ship, this Andromeda, he had been feeling...strange. Like maybe he had seen this in a dream, or a vision.   


And then he heard that name. Harper. It bothered him to the core. He didn't understand it, but that name meant something to him. 

"Are you okay, Jason?"  
  
Jason, lost in thought, started. He looked over at Alaya, you was looking worriedly at him, "You're shaking and you've gotten really pale."  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. I should really be asking you that, though."  


Alaya laughed and patted her belly, "This little one has been kicking a lot. I think it's ready to come out."  


They were being led down a corridor, following the other rebels. They were the last in line, since Alaya was so pregnant she waddled more than walked. Jason looked for his kids, and then realized that only Rebecca was there. He immediately panicked. This ship was huge. If he got lost, where would they start looking for him.  
  
"Why are you that color? Did you get in an accident?"  
  
Jason spun around at the familiar voice. Sure enough, it was his son. The five-year old was standing in front of two women, asking one of them questions. He was insatiably curious, and being five he wasn't very tactful.  
  
The woman he was talking to laughed. She was a funny color, though. Goldish, with strange hair. The person beside her started to laugh too. She was obviously human, with blonde hair and blue eyes (Beka has blue eyes, right?).  
  
"Hun-ter...." Jason groaned. The dark-brown haired, blue-eyed boy turned to look at him, cringing at his father's tone of voice.   
  
"What? I was just askin' a question."  
  
Alaya shook her head. "I'll handle this. Hunter, come here now. These people were nice enough to take us in, don't bother them with silly questions."  
  
The golden woman smiled at her, "Oh, don't worry. I don't mind. If he didn't ask questions, how would he ever learn? My name is Trance, and this is Beka."  
  
Alaya smiled at her, feeling drawn to this strange person, "I'm Alaya, and this little guy is Hunter, and those" she turned and pointed to Rebecca and Jason, but they had already left, Rebecca being too impatient, "Oh, um, they're gone, but they were my husband Jason and my daughter Rebecca. And of course, this one." She patted her belly.  
  
"We're pleased to meet you all. Now why don't you come this way," said Beka leading them in the same direction as the others had gone. This Alaya was obviously under a lot of stress, and VERY pregnant.   


"How far along are you?" Trance asked, pointing to Alaya's stomach as they walked along. When Alaya looked at her in surprise, she explained, "I'm the ship's medical officer, (Element: right?) So if you're going to be expecting soon, I'd like to get the medical bay ready."  
  
"Well, it should be any day now. I was so glad that this little one didn't come on the cruiser. Not exactly the ideal place to be born, as you can tell."  
  
Trance nodded sympathetically. She hadn't been inside the cruiser, but she didn't need to. Most of the rebels were dressed in tattered, dirty clothes, and looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. Probably some of them hadn't. But there was something she was curious about.  
  
"How did all of you end up in orbit? Wouldn't the Nietzcheans have spotted your cruiser on their sensors. And from what I understand, the freedom fighters of Damien are a fairly large group. And the village that your leader said you were from, Borness, isn't it the only free village in while?"  
  
"If two hundred years is a while, then yes. Well, as to what happened to us, I might as well tell you. Someone should hear our story. It began about 5 years ago, right after we were betrayed..."  
  
**To Be Continued? Of Course!**  
  


Element: I thought this was a good place to end it. I'll start writing the next chapter soon, I promise. Hey, maybe if I get some reviews, it'll encourage me to write faster.  


EarthDragon: You better be careful.   


Element: Why?  
  
Earth: Because this ending isn't really any less of a cliffhanger than the last one. I don't think people appreciate it. Seeing The Two Towers seemed to inspire you. You should see it again.  
  
Element: I should, shouldn't I? I recommend that movie. It's the best. And I'm also reading 'The Bourne Supremacy' by Robert Ludlum, which I really recommend. Best amnesia thriller ever.   
  



End file.
